Welcome to Earth
by MeEqualsTrash
Summary: NOTHING goes to plan, failure is ALWAYS an option, EVERYTHING is possible. In this world solely inhabited by Pokemon, what happens when one rather scientific Zoroark builds a device that could potentially change the world? See just what happens in this story. Rated M for possible lemons, blood, and other stuff probably maybe
1. Took Long Enough

**Codex: And I give you my last story for the time being.**

 **?: Aww, really?**

 **Codex: Yeah, sorry about that.**

 **?: Am I allowed to come out yet.**

 **?: Who's that?**

 **Codex: Someone you're not supposed to see for another few chapters.**

 **?: *sigh* fine**

 **Codex: Well, let's get to the chapter than, shall we.**

 **~x1x~ Took Long Enough**

"I finally did it!" I said with extreme enthusiasm. It had taken me many, MANY years, but I finally made a device that could find the perfect partner for you. Now, some Pokemon might see this as trivial, but I believe that people should be living their lives only with the one that they deserve the most.

I ran out of the doors to my lab, running through the halls, my coat flowing from the wind blowing past me. Once I got to the end of the hall, I took a left to a circular metallic door with a curved split in the middle, indicating where the door opens.

I looked at the panel to the left of the door and began punching in a bunch of numbers. Soon after I was done, I inserted a key into the slot on the side and turned it. Once I did, the door in front of me glowed a bright white light, showing it was in full working condition.

When the light died down, the doors split apart, revealing the bright sun and a wooden stage with many other Pokemon in seats below it. I walked through it, took a deep breath in, exhaled after a second, and stepped forward and started speaking.

"Hello to all my fellow Pokemon. I have gathered you all here to bring you something that many may believe to be amazing." I began, making sure to exploit my confidence in my work.

"Now, I know that many of you probably have something to do, so I'll just cut right to it. Today, I have finally made, after almost 7 years of research, the world's first accurate match-maker." I said, making sure to stress the word accurate as much as I could.

"Now, some of you are probably thinking 'What do you mean the world's first, there's been plenty of those before this one?' Well, the difference between this and every other one that you've seen is that this has only a 1 in… 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 'th chance in failing what it's supposed to do." I actually had to think before I said that number, I had to make sure I was accurate. Obviously, I'm a little off, but I just wanted to round it to make it sound more professional. And what's unprofessional about a one in one quintilian chance of failure?

"Now, if you're still skeptical, I had a prototype made about 6 months ago for one of my friends, and they found their partner within a few days, and they've been happy ever since." I gestured to a Raichu and a Luxury on chairs on the stage as they stood up and walked to where I was.

"Hello everyone," My friend started, "My name is Prel and this is my girlfriend Priscilla. We've been dating for the past five months and I don't think I could be happier. Ever since I laid my eyes on her, I knew that she was the one. Now, we actually used to hate each other before we parted ways in middle school, and when I first saw her face pop up on the screen, I thought I would be sick. But, for the first month, we made amends and began to hang out with each other more and more until one day-" He was cut off by Priscilla.

"I finally decided to ask him to be my girlfriend. I didn't do anything special, but I did make sure to get the mood and have a small candle-lit dinner with some-" This time, I cut her off before she could go on and on about what they did.

"Well, you get it. Even though these two hated the thought of each other before, you can see that they were obviously meant for each other." I smiled to my friends and motioned for them to sit back in their seats. As they did, I walked back to where they were standing and started to talk again.

"Now, I'm sure that plenty of you have questions, but I don't really have time to answer them at the moment, I actually have some papers I need to get back to. But, if you do have questions, there'll be some Weedles passing out business cards with my number and email for you to contact. All the information you would need is on there, but if there's something you think should be on there that isn't, tell one of the Weedles or just email the address on the back of the card, that's specifically used for suggestions or complaints. Now, I'll leave them to that and I'll see you next time. See you around." I finally finished as I waved to all the Pokemon in their seats, as a few younger ones waving back.

I turned around and headed back for the door that was behind me. I pushed a button on the edge of the panel and inserted my key again. The door opened without the glow it did earlier, but it still brought me to the same place as before, my lab. From the outside, it doesn't look like much. It's just a white building with a few windows and a completely black sign on the front that says "The Future Was Yesterday Think AHEAD" with the word ahead in a bunch of different colors that looked like they splattered onto the white wall behind it.

It honestly did look cool when you look at it from the outside, but now that people don't need to walk long distances with the use of DRODs (Dimensional Rift Opening Doors), outside decor is more of a hassle than anything else.

Anyways, when the door behind me had closed, I jumped up and punched the air in excitement. "Woohoo, I never would have thought that I'd finally get this done, but I did."

Once I was done with my little jump-for-joy moment, I heard my phone go off with a little *ding* in my lab coat pocket.

I picked it up and realized that I was already getting messages from people about the device and I probably should answer them if they were questions about it. So, I shutdown my phone and power-walked through the halls until I reached my office.

Once I approached it, the doors seemed to turn into a liquid-esque form but still were able to hold itself up. When I got in front of the doors, I continued to power-walk seemingly into the doors, without stopping, but, instead of the doors acting like doors and pushing me back when I walked into them, I simply phased right through them, coming out the other end all fresh.

So, I walked to the end of my office and pressed a button on my wall that revealed a holographic touchscreen and keyboard in front of me. See, with the recent enhancements in technology, Pokemon have been able to program systems that play images in the air, actually stopping light, which was a huge advancement in all types of devices. And, the one who figured that out was none other than me.

Now, if you couldn't tell already, I'm smart. And I'm not talking "I can solve two-step equations in my head" smart, I'm talking "I solved the problem of fuels and oils by making self-sustaining energy cubes while I was taking a crap" smart. And yes, I actually did do that, the world hasn't been more efficient or clean.

But anyways, back to the emails I was getting. To my surprise, they weren't questions I was mostly getting, they were actually compliments. Some were just spam from the unchecked news, but they were more-or-less just happy thoughts and compliments.

One, however, caught my eye. It was one that went something like "Thanks for making this yadda yadda yadda. I really enjoy this yadda yadda yadda. Have you ever used it for yourself?"

Now, that really caught me off guard because I normally test my own products, but I guess I didn't really think about myself while making this because I haven't ever considered myself as the type to be in a relationship.

But, I decided to respond to the guy and say thanks for the compliments, and I ended up saying that I did try one of the prototypes, but wasn't accurate enough. And that wasn't even a lie, I did try one of the prototypes but it ended up being a dud when it said ' _Hook Up To Project P-X For Result'_ or something of that nature. I don't really know why it even said that, I know that I programmed a lot of things in my device to make sure that it was accurate, but I don't remember that phrase being one of them.

When I was done messaging him, I started to think about who I'd meet if I were to use my device. I started to imagine myself with a pretty Lucario, one with an ample breast size, a cute face, nice butt, sweet, tender-

My thinking was cut off by a knocking on my doors being done by one of the only beings that actually are smarter than me, Arceus.

"Uhh, give me a sec. Let me open the doors." I flustered, trying to hide the slightly reddening cheeks I began forming. I pressed a different button on a panel levers, buttons, and switches on my wall, and the doors began to liquidate. Arceus passed through the doors once they knew they could and walked towards me.

Now, a quick note for all of you. Arceus is a being of creation, and being nothing more than a being, Arceus is genderless. Sometimes, Pokemon refer to them as he, rarely as she ironically, and most of the time as they or them, which I will be using.

As they walked towards me, I just stood there, looking at my screen as I typed away at my keyboard. Now, you'd think that a Pokemon gets flustered or nervous when in front of Arceus, but not me or anyone who's seen her more than once. They don't even consider themselves as anything more than another Pokemon living a life, which is what makes me think so highly of them.

"So, do you have the papers done, or am I going to have to extend the due date?" Arceus said, not in an angry or stern voice, just one indicating that she wasn't trying to act funny.

"Well, I don't have the papers done, but I can finish them by the due date. When is it again, Alli?"

Arceus sighed "They're due 18 days from tomorrow. I do hope you can get me those by then. If not, the developing team is going to have to wait me knows how long before you're done."

"Look, I'll get them done by then. I didn't become the head of the company, or the boss for that matter, by being lazy or slacking off." It's true. In fact, I don't even remember a time where I wasn't working before I became my own boss. Well, that's a lie but that's not the point.

Arceus groaned "Alright, just make sure to get them to me by the due date. Preferably by this Friday if you could. And, I know that you handle the security cameras, but could you refrain from using my name when we're in somewhere that's as public as this?"

I nodded and she walked back to the door. I pressed the same button and she walked through the door, leaving me with my thoughts.

"Well, I guess I should work on those papers, they're not going to write themselves. Well, they can, but that takes the fun out of it."

I made my way back to my stand-up computer, and began to type away again, taking my a quick sip of my coffee.

 **Codex: Wanna know something?**

 **?: What?**

 **Codex: I've never mentioned your name.**

 **?: Why?**

 **Codex: *shrugs***

 **?: Can I say it?**

 **Codex: Knock yourself out.**

 **?: My name is 7 (#**

 **Codex: Hmm?**

 **?: It's 7 (3, 7 (#35/ 4!11~0/**

 **Codex: Yeah, I was kidding when you could say your name.**

 **7 (3: Why would you do that to me?**

 **Codex: It gets boring waiting for story or chapter updates. Things get boring.**

 **7 (3: Ugh, so I guess I'll have to wait until I say it in the story than?**

 **Codex: Yep, later peeps.**

 **7 (3: *rolls eyes and turns away from Codex* bye.**


	2. I Hate These Types

**Ulysses: Huh, you weren't lying.**

 **Codex: Well, I've been gone for awhile. Might as well update as much as I can while I'm here.**

 **74(#: Remember me?**

 **Codex: Yep, I remember**

 **74(#** **: Will you say it this chapter?**

 **Codex: ... Maybe?**

 **74(#** **: What does that mean?**

 **Codex: Eh, I don't know, we'll see.**

 **74(#** **: Screw you.**

 **Codex: Ew, don't screw your metaphorical father.**

 **74(#** **: What?**

 **Codex: Enjoy everyone**

* * *

 **~x2x~ I Hate These Types**

I slowly opened my eyes and I was brought to the sight of concrete walls and metal bars and a Pokemon dressed in a black cloak turned towards the metal bars.

"Ugh, why does it feel like I have a hangover?"

The cloaked Pokemon turned towards me and I realized that the cloak was covering most of his face, so I couldn't tell what Pokemon it was. And it didn't help that the Pokemon had a VID (Vocal Impairment Device) on him. "Oh, I didn't expect you to be awake yet. I guess the legends are true."

I immediately knew what he was talking about and sighed. "Really, another Pokemon that wants my power? I thought I was good once I faked my death a few years ago. Guess not."

"Well, since you know who I am, and you know what I'm after, any chance you could give it to me?"

"You mean my power? I'd love to give it to you, but, if you couldn't notice, I'm kinda using it, so…"

"I didn't think it was going to be that easy," The Pokemon said while he pulled out a remote and pressed a button. "So, I guess I'll just have to get it out of you."

The button seemed to undo my restraints from the chair but still kept them from being used to fight back.

"So, where are you taking me?"

"Oh, I'm taking you to meet someone I think you know pretty well."

That actually made me kind of nervous, but I didn't show it.

He brought me out of the cell and walked me to a glass mirror. "Why am I looking at myself?"

"Oh, it's not a mirror, it's modified one-way glass." He said while pressing a button next to the glass as it slowly inverted itself into a window, revealing a Pokemon inside. I couldn't tell who it was at first, but when it was done deforming, I just stood there in shock.

"Al-Arceus!" I managed to stop myself from saying her real name, because who knows what'll happen if this dude finds out that.

"Now, I have hooked up a few 'toys' to her and they will activate one by one the longer you don't give it to me. Any chances you'll hand it over before anything happens to them?"

I stood there with an angry look on my face that just said I was pissed.

"I see then." He pulled out a remote and pressed one of the buttons on it, resulting in a scream from Arceus.

I just sighed, "You know, if you really want my power, you're going to have to try a lot harder than torturing my 'friends' to death. If you really want to kill them, go ahead. It'll only put the world into a complete halt, the legends will find out, even if you try to stay off the grid, they will exploit you, then there'll be a bounty on your head as the killer of Arceus, wanted dead or alive, and it's probably going to be somewhere around 80,000 Poke."

At this point, I just stood up and broke all of my restraints, proceeding to rub my wrists. "Then, after you stay in hiding for awhile, you make an outing for more supplies, but you slip up in the process, you get found, and you try to escape and you find one pokemon that says they'll help you escape and get back off the grid, only to find out that they're taking you right to the center of it all. They tie you up and drag you to somewhere where all the lights will be on you, and they take one good shot to your head. You take your final breathes and the last thing you see before passing is the smug look on the kid's face that shot you. Sound about right, Dialga?"

Suddenly, two pokemon appeared next to the cloaked pokemon in front of me. "I think you got it right on." Dialga said in a very deep and masculine voice.

"Wait, what? How did you-"

"See, that's the thing. Pokemon like you always underestimate the power of a Legendary."

"But I know I knocked you two out earlier. I checked and everything."

"Oh yeah, about that." I chimed in. "When you did that, I notified the Legendaries, through the mindscape, about this little altercation and the possible outcomes. Now, let's see just who you are. I like to associate faces to those I kill."

I nodded my head to Arceus and Dialga and they held down the pokemon so I could see just who it was. I lifted the hood and it revealed a Greninja. I reeled back my arm and prepared to launch a Shadow Claw to the chest, until I got a better idea.

I put on a devilish smile and said, "Arceus, find out if there are any cameras in here."

She didn't question my notion when she knew what I was thinking and immediately took off to see if there were any within the room we were in. "I found one."

I took it from their hands and took a photo of this Greninja's face, only to stop and grab a knife to make an indentation in his face to make him identifiable in a crowd. I put a slash in his cheek and took the picture.

"Ow! Why the HELL did you do that?"

"I won't kill you."

"Wait, you're serious?"

"Yep. **I** won't kill you. I don't know about the rest of the world though. Arceus, put this photo on a wanted sheet and get the word around."

"What should it say?" They said in a sarcastically dumbfounded voice.

"Well, put down the following. Wanted criminal for the torture and attempted murder of Arceus. Bounty of 80,000 Poke, dead or alive."

"On it."

-xXx-

"The perpetrator has finally been dealt with after just being wanted about a week ago." The news anchor said. "Witness says that he was making a few rounds for more supplies, they say. That is, until, he is spotted by some campers and he is forced to run away in hopes of escape. He then meets a pokemon that said he'd aid in his escape."

"In the heat of the situation, they say he didn't bother to ask any questions and just got in the vehicle. Little did he know that that vehicle was being driven to Central Square, the most populated place in the country. This pokemon not only tricked the perpetrator, but did the deed of killing him to make sure that he doesn't harm any other pokemon. We have him with us tonight at 10. Back to you John."

I turned off the television in my office and looked at Arceus who was sitting on one of my sofas. "You always know exactly what happens, do you."

I just shrugged.

"Well, getting onto a lighter topic, have you used your little device yet?"

"You're going to have to be specific, Alli."

"The one you just made."

"Oh, that one. No, why? Do you want me to?"

"Yeah, it would be interesting to have another scientist in the room."

"True."

Not seeing any reason to object, I grabbed one of the finished products from a drawer and turned it on. It took a second to load, and when it finally showed the home screen, I typed in all the required information and pressed enter.

It showed the loading screen for a few seconds, but, instead of showing a match or no match, it just read ' _Hook Up To Project P-X For Result'_ again.

"Wait, again? I seriously don't remember programing anything like this into it."

"Just do it. Maybe it needs more juice or something."

"No, these come pre-charged and-"

"Just go and do it."

* * *

 **Codex: Yeah, I know it was short**

 **74(#** **: And you still didn't say my name yet.**

 **Codex: *rolls eyes* I know... I'll do it in the next one, I promise.**

 **74(#** **: Swear? *holds out pinkie***

 **Codex: Yes. *shakes pinkie with** **7 (3***

 **74(#** **: Good**

 **Codex: Well, I don't have much to say at this point, other than check out my other stories if you haven't already.**

 **74(#** **: Shameless self-promo ftw.**

 **Codex: Shut up, I need people to know that I'm making more than one story.**

 **74(#** **: Well, I won't get in your way. See you guys in the next chapter. *leaves the room***

 **Codex: Which should be soon, hopefully. Later everyone.**

 **Siel: *in the distance, barely heard* it still sucks.**

 **Codex: I didn't say it**

 **Siel: *still in the distance* good.**

 **Codex: Yeah, if any of you have any idea of what you want me to call you guys, PM me, or if you guys need someone to talk to. Anyways, goodbye for reals.**


	3. What Did You Do To My Laptop?

**Codex: It's finally happening.**

 **74(#: I get a name!?**

 **Codex: Yep.**

 **74(#: YAY!**

 **Ace: Took you long enough**

 **Codex: You're not in a position to be back-talking me.**

 **Ace: *is strapped to a chair* ...I guess.**

 **Ulysses: Serves you right, ass-hat.**

 **Codex: Is that your thing?**

 **Ulysses: What?**

 **Codex: Calling people ass-hats?**

 **Ulysses: You're the one making my scripts in our stories.**

 **Codex: Touche**

 **Ulysses: Mhm**

 **Codex: Well, enjoy everyone.**

* * *

 **~x3x~ What Did You Do To My Laptop?**

Not feeling like protesting, I ran to the Project P-X site. After fiddling with some wires from P-X and the device, I finally connected the two. The device finally dinged and indicated that it was now able to find a match, which it for some reason couldn't do before.

I stood back from the machine and put on a pair of safety glasses, just in case. _Better safe than sorry._

I pointed to my glasses so Alli knew to put on a pair just in case. They put on a pair and we took consecutive steps back until the device stopped dinging. When it made that final ding, I took off my goggles and ran towards the device, excited to see just who I got. When I looked at the screen, I saw something that I definitely haven't seen before in my lifetime. It showed a picture of a creature with tan skin, blue eyes, black hair with a white line through it, and was surrounded by many others of his kind. I quickly scanned it's bio to see just what it was.

' _Pokemon: Unknown  
_ _Height: 5 ft. 7"  
_ _Weight: 209 lb.  
_ _Age: 17 (July 13'th)  
_ _Sex: Male  
_ _Attack: N/A  
_ _Defense: N/A  
_ _Spec. Attack: N/A  
_ _Spec. Defense: N/A  
_ _Speed: N/A  
_ _Summary: There is nothing that can be gathered about this pokemon. Meet them to find out more.'_

I looked at the bio with confusion. "Okay, what does this mean?" Arceus looked at it with confusion, apparently not knowing either.

"Well, there's no point in waiting, go and find them."

"I don't actually need to do that. There's been a message sent to them about where we can meet. I should be getting one any second now. But this does beg the question of where this pokemon lives. I've never seen anything like them."

I soon felt a ding go off from my phone in my pocket, indicating that a place had been selected. I took out my phone and took a look at the message that I had received. It said that we'd be meeting at "their place" in an hour. It said that the way to get there was to go through the portal and go follow directions to the following address; 816 S Greenfield Place.

"Well, I guess I'll be meeting them in an hour. I think I'm going to bring along a teleporter just in case I can't find my way back."

"That's probably a good idea."

"I think I'll just go and get that ready."

"Hey, would it be a problem if I come?"

"I mean, I don't really see why not. Just, stay in the mind until I say you can come out. I've never seen any pokemon like this one, and they might be dangerous."

"Do you think you should travel in the shadows when going there?"

"That would probably be best."

"Alright, I'll be in the mind, while you head out."

"I don't have to leave yet."

"Yeah, but what if the place is super far away and you need time to get there."

"Good point. I guess I'll head out then."

"Alright, I'll be in the mind. See you later. Or soon, if there are any problems."

I just shook my head and finally turned my attention back to the machine in front of me. It had now accumulated a portal to the location of my "soon to be" but I was still slightly sceptical.

Taking one more breathe of reassurance, I walked through the portal, being blinded by a bright light. The force of this portal was greatly more powerful than what I was used to, which I began to notice when I was hindering on the border of consciousness.

When I was about to pass out, I felt floor beneath me and I fell to the ground. Taking deep breaths, I slowly regained all my senses.

I laid on the ground for a few minutes, taking in my surroundings. I was in, what seemed to be, a forest of some kind at night. _I guess they live in the wild._

I finally got up and walked around for a few minutes. Eventually, I found a clearing and a cement path. Not seeing anything else to do, I started down the path. Eventually, I came to a large metal gate that was closed and brick walls that were to the side of it. _Okay, maybe not?_

I hopped over the fence and found myself on a sidewalk. I walked up it and looked around, noticing many tall buildings, and more of that creature. _Okay, what is this place? I haven't seen this on any map I've seen._

Soon, I began to notice that many of this new kind of pokemon began looking at me with weird glances. Not knowing what they were looking at, and feeling slightly pressured, I used my illusionary powers to vanish myself from everyone's view. From then on, I traveled to the address in the shadows, which helped since it was night time.

Eventually, I arrived to the specified location. I moved from the shadows to the light provided by the lampposts. _Okay, where is this? Not only have I never seen this place, but it's_ _ **far**_ _behind in their technology._

I walked up to the wooden door and knocked… and then again… and then one more time. I waited for about 90 seconds until I heard something.

"Hold on a second." I heard from the side of the door. The door then opened suddenly and I saw the creature looking down at some papers.

"Sorry for the wait. Today's been a pretty stressful day. First I get college requests, then I'm being told I have a new house, and now I'm trying to find out where this message I get on my phone cane from. But you don't want to hear about that. I'm assuming you're here to give me another interview for… your…college."

At this, I could tell that they finally loomed up front their papers and realized that they weren't talking to anyone of their species. "Umm, hi? If you want to know who sent. that message, I might be able to help with the answer."

"Y-You're not human."

"So that's what type call yourselves. No I'm not 'hyu-men' as you call it."

"What are you then? I mean, I know what you are. The better question would be how and why you're here. I assume the message I got was you."

"Yea, that would be me. But, before we continue, would it be alright if I come inside? I don't feel like attracting more attention than I already have."

"Oh, sure thing. Right this way."

They gestured into their home and I walked in. I looked around and noticed that there wasn't much room. But, that may be just because of all the boxes.

"I'm sorry that there isn't that much room at the moment. Like I said before, I just moved here, so I haven't gotten a chance to fully unpack my stuff. But there is some room in the kitchen. Here, its this way."

I followed him through some doors until we got into the kitchen. Still, there wasn't that much room. And there wasn't even any boxes.

"Okay, where is this on the map? I don't remember seeing any place that was so lagged in technology."

"What do you mean by 'lagged' exactly? We're at the height of technology."

"Well, from where I come from, this could honestly be considered as prehistoric. How far off the map as this village?"

"Well, this isn't a village, it's a city. And it's one of the most populated cities in this country, excluding New York City."

"Wait a minute, wait just a minute. What did you call this place?"

"You mean a city."

"Yes, and where is this 'city' located?"

"This is Los Angeles, California, in the United States of America. Which is located in the USA in North America on Earth. Is that enough information for you?"

"Oh no. That's why it asked to hook up to Project P-X. It needs a larger field because it couldn't find anyone compatible in Honen, or anywhere else in the world. Or, at least, my world."

"What does that mean? Are you going to give me any answers?"

"Alright. How I got here was with the power of one of my experiments, if you want to call it that. Project P-X was essentially a portal that would let one travel between worlds,and universes even. Seeing how you're only 16 and you're already getting college requests, I assume you may want to know more about the later."

"Yes, I actually would like you know how you managed to make a machine that would let someone travel across the multiverse. Now, tell me why you're here. I but it's something like you wanted to explode or something."

"Yeah, about that. Why I'm here is actually just going to sound stupid when compared to that. Well, recently, I have created a device that gives one their perfect partners. It sounds stupid, but it took a **long** time to make."

"Why? Did you lose a bet or something?"

I paused for a moment. "That's not the point. Anyways, one of my friends said that I should use it on myself, and it told me to hook it it to my Project P-X, so I guess it paired me up with you."

"Huh, you may not believe this, but I've never had a partner before." They said sarcastically.

"What a shocker, me neither."

"Well, since we're being paired together be a machine, I might as well introduce myself. My name is Zachary Killjoy. But, you can use call me Zach."

"Huh, that's an interesting last name, to say the least. But, mine's Henry Unity."

"Thanks, I think."

"You're welcome."

"So, what are you majoring in college?"

"Science and math. What about you?"

"I didn't go to college. But, I do own a company that has solved every problem we've ever faced."

"Like finding one's true love?"

"No… well, yes. But, I'm talking about fuel and resource problems. Maximizing our space, and then some. Which reminds me, we're going to have to renovate this entire house. It's way too small."

"Well, it only looks small because of all the boxes. When I move them, and you still feel like enlarging the place, than you can. But you're going to have to do it with your own money."

"Oh shoot, my currency doesn't work here."

"Well, I guess you're just going to have to live with this house."

"Oh, just because I don't have money doesn't mean I can't do it. It just means I'll have to do it with my own materials instead of your world's resources."

"..."

"What?"

"Never mind."

"Well, now that that's settled, more or less, how about we get living quarters out of the way. Unless you want me to stay back on my world. Which is completely fine, since I wouldn't want to be a hinderance to you."

"Umm, I don't see why you can't live with me. I do have a second bedroom you can use. You're just going to have to move all your stuff in there, if you're planning on spending more time here than your world."

"Oh, don't worry, I don't have that many things. And clothes, I only ever wear about three things. And you're seeing one of them."

"You know, mentioning clothes, you might want to buy some new clothes, so you won't draw as much attention."

"Well, okay. But, you're going to have to get me them, because I don't have a way to make money, nor use it, as I look now."

"Fine. I guess you can just use some of my clothes is for now. You look like you can fit them, so it shouldn't be a problem."

"Okay, I'm fine with that."

After thinking about that for a second, I chuckled to myself.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. I just think it's weird how I've been here for less than an hour and we're already figuring out living arrangements together."

"I don't think it's that weird. I've always believed that one's true love isn't someone you go searching for. If they really love you, they will eventually find themselves together, whether by accident… or by science, in this case."

"Hmm, is that so?" I said to myself.

"Well, there's also-" He was interrupted by the sound of his doorbell ringing. "Oh crap, that must be one of my college professors to meet with me. COMING! Quick, hide somewhere."

As he ran to the door, I covered myself in the shadows around me. When I was done, Henry came back with the professor. I watched as Henry's face went from calm to shock when he saw that I was in plain view for anyone who walked in.

"Don't worry," I said, making my way over to the two, "You're the only one that can see or hear me, so don't make it look like you're talking to me or else you'll look crazy."

Henry simply nodded with his eyes. "So, you can take a seat anywhere, would you like some coffee or something to drink, not many are able to make the trek this far out of the city."

"Sure," A matured female voice said, "I'll take a coffee with some sugar and cream." I saw another human walk through the entrance. She looked much different from Henry. Compared to Henry's pale white skin, this woman had rich black skin. She also had very long hair, which isn't as weird since some pokemon also do that, but her hair was completely black and curly, which was the exact opposite to Henry's blond, straight hair.

"I'm almost shocked you two are even the same type of pokemon." I said to myself and Henry, if he happened to be listening. I walked around the woman. "I mean seriously, almost every trait between the two of you are different, even your eyes are different." I just shook my head to myself, shaking the thought.

Henry came back with two cups of coffee. "And here you go," He said, placing the cup in front of the woman. "Fresh from the press, I hope you enjoy."

"Thank you for the coffee, I'm Jannett by the way. Probably should have introduced myself at the door," Jennett said, taking a sip of the coffee.

"No, no, it's fine. My morning's been a little much for me, so it's fine. Do you want me to take your coat?"

"Well, thank you. The rumors are true than."

"Umm, excuse me?" Henry stuttered, taking Jennett's coat and hanging it up.

"Well, I heard word that, for those who did make the trek up here that you were a complete gentleman the entire time. I guess my sources weren't wrong."

"W-Well, thank you. I just try to do what my parents' have told me to do, since that's probably what they may have wanted." As Henry finished his statement, I saw him look down at the ground and tear up a tiny bit.

"Henry, are you okay?" I said, going by him and patting his back.

"I'm fine," Henry said, wiping his face. "It's just been awhile since I've brought up the topic. _I'll tell you when she's gone_." That last part Henry said under his breath so only I would hear.

I nodded and sat on the arm of Henry's chair, wanting to stay by and comfort him, even if only just being there.

"Well," Jennett said, jumping back into the conversation, "I think you know what I'm here for, so let's get to that and I'll be out of your hair until you hopefully come to our college."

Henry nodded and the two talked for a bit. The questions were simple questions that just revolved around whether it would benefit the school having him there. It was an interesting experience, watching Henry answer in such elaborate ways. He even gave a super complicated answer on why he would be more interested in having brunch instead of breakfast or lunch on any given day. I actually got kind of bored at 30 minutes, so I decided to look around the house for anything that I didn't already know about.

After about an hour of talking though, Jannett finally got up from her chair. "Well, Henry, I think I have all the information I need. We'll contact you when it's officially decided, so be expecting a call within the next week or so. Here's a pamphlet on the school, all the information you might need is on there or the website, listed below. You won't be able to get on some parts of the website until you're registered into the system, so if you can't access an area, don't worry, we'll help with that on your first day of classes. Other than that, I think I'm done here."

Henry nodded and got up, stretching out his back with an audible crack. "Okay, I'll show you to the door." He showed her to the door, grabbing her coat and putting the cups in the sink. I heard the door open, so I checked my aura field and walked over to Henry. "Alright, I think that's it."

"Okay, I'll see you-"

"Wait," Henry interjected, "What do these symbols on the back of the pamphlet mean?" Henry pointed at the back of the packet, which had a bunch of symbols on it, like depicted.

"Oh, that'll make sense soon enough." As Jennett was closing the door, she looked directly at me and winked, closing the distance of the door. Not quite sure what happened, I took a look at the pamphlet that was handed to Henry.

"Wait a minute, that's my language."I exclaimed, moving quickly to the door. However, by the time I reopened it, Jannette was nowhere to be found.

"Wait," Henry said, still looking down at the rest of the pamphlet, "What do you mean that's 'your language'?"

"I mean that language is mine. Well, it's not what we use today, we use the same multitude of languages you use today, but-"

"Hold on, since when did you find out about other languages humans use?"

"You were talking for awhile, I used you laptop."

"Wait, I thought I had my password set on that thing."

"You did, I'll explain later, but this first." Henry rolled his eyes and nodded. "Okay, before we started to integrate the multitude of languages we use now, we used to have one language, a universal language that all of us knew since the moment we stepped foot into this world. It's called Hanashi in native tongue, which translates to Poké."

"Wait a minute, you mean to tell me that, somehow, your language managed to just appear in my world? I know that everything that's happened today is a bit much, and I probably should have expected something like this, but come on."

"Yeah, I know."

"Well, what does the message say, anyways?" Henry said, turning our attention back to the paper.

Looking down and smirking, I said, "Expect More, There Are Plenty."

 **Zach: YAY, I HAVE A NAME!**

 **Codex: You're welcome.**

 **Zach: Thank you.**

 **Codex: *quickly speaks* Prepare to be gay**

 **Zach: What was that?**

 **Codex: *smiles and looks at the ground* You know what?**

 **Ace, Siel, & Ulysses: What?**

 **Codex: This isn't going to make sense to anyone.**

 **Synthia: *walks in with coffee* What do you mean?**

 **Codex: Our conversations aren't going to make sense.**

 **Zach: *from behind the circle around Codex* Wait, what did you say, Codex?**

 **Ace: What do you mean they won't make sense?**

 **Codex: Unless people seriously go out of their way to read them in order, since these were all uploaded out of numerical order, conversation wise, our dialogs won't make any sense. Or at least, very little.**

 **Siel: You could totally use this to your advantage.**

 **Codex: How so?**

 **Zach: *still being ignored* Come on, what did you say a second ago?**

 **Synthia: Oh yeah, you could use that as a reason for other people to read your other stories.**

 **Codex: You're totally right. Okay everyone, *turns to the screen* If you're interested in reading our conversations, they're, obviously, at the beginning and end of the chapters. However, most of the stuff won't make sense if you don't read the story. To anyone who cares, go and read my other stories. There's only one that has yet to be updated, For Your Eyes Only, because of _reasons_ but just read the other ones and you're good.**

 **Siel: Yeah, and leave a review if you enjoy any story.**

 **Synthia: Totally, even just a "Good story bro" would be acceptable.**

 **Ulysses: Yeah, and, I think all the artists can agree on this one, small Thank-You's and compliments go a long way for people who do stuff like this.**

 **Codex: Well, I think we'll leave this off here, don't think we need to bother any of you more than we have.**

 **Zach: *still in the background*WHAT DID YOU SAY?!**

 **Codex: Bye, everyone.**


End file.
